Irony
by Soldier's Shadow
Summary: PRE RE5 “Y’know Jill, I just love the irony in all of this You fought for your whole life trying to stop something like this from ever happening but now you are going to become a part of it!" Wesker/Jill


**AN: Welcome to '**Irony'** fellow Resident Evil fans! This fic was born from an intense desire to write for my favorite RE character Albert Wesker and from ****encouragement from a good friend of mine. This fic contains a little bit of a spoiler for RE5 so for those of you who haven't finished it yet watch out.**

**Have fun reading!**

* * *

Deep within the halls of one of Tri-Cell's many horror centers was a hero, trapped in a seemingly eternal state of sleep. This hero was revered by many and hated by some. This hero was beautiful and passionate. This hero's name was Jill Valentine.

The proud and noble hero was stripped of her freedom and trapped forever in the clutches of the blackheart known and feared as Albert Wesker. Jill had valiantly attempted to save the life ofher best friend, Chris Redfield, by tackling Albert Wesker out thewindow of the Spencer Estate. She may've saved the life of Chris Redfield but she had lost her own in the process.

Wesker had survived the fall and had salvaged the near dead body of Jill Valentine and had taken her to his Tri-Cell headquarters. There she was reduced from a noble hero into a mere 'plaything' of Tri-Cell's. They exploited her body and used it as part of inhumane and unholy experiments while at the same time they slowly molded her into a monster to use against humanity.

It's ironic; how one who once served to protect mankind from monsters was now going to become one to use against them.

_Cold, bitter irony._

* * *

Albert Wesker stepped through one of the many sliding doors within the Tri-Cell base. He was on his way to see his _favorite_ subject in order to have a chat with her. The superhuman walked briskly past several soldiers and scientists alike, who all instantly got out of his way due to fear of angering him, until he reached a room whose sign read 'Cryostasis Chamber'. Wesker stepped through the door and entered the room.

The inside of the room looked much like a normal laboratory with the standard equipment such as test tubes, computers and various other pieces of advanced equipment. The room was very dark and was only lit up by a dim blue light emitting from a cryo tank located in the center of the room. Floating inside the tank was Jill Valentine, with a breathing mask covering her mouth and nose. The Valentine looked as if she was asleep but she was actually in a seemingly eternal state of comatose.

Wesker smiled coldly at the site before his eyes. He had always dreamed of the day when he'd have Jill or her beloved partner Chris in his clutches. Wesker walked over to the tank and placed his hand on its glass surface. "Hello my dear," Wesker greeted Jill's comatose form which was unresponsive. "I've come to you with glorious news! The time is near; soon you will ascend to the rank equal to that of a god and then you'll be able to serve as a much more suitable mate to me than that wench Excella," the superhuman spat distastefully.

Though Excella Gionne assisted him in his rise to power within Tri-Cell and with the completion of the Uroboros virus, Wesker held great resentment towards her. Excella would always try and shower Wesker with her affection but Wesker was no fool, he could clearly see through her charade. She was merely trying to secure her own power and better her own life. Excella represented the exact type of person whom Wesker despised the most; greedy and an opportunist, hence the reason why Wesker hated her. Besides having Excella as his mate would not give him the added pleasure of shattering the heart of his nemesis, Chris Redfield.

"Yes…you will be more than capable of filling the role of being the mother of my new world and its inhabitants," Wesker stated as he glided his fingers across the surface of the cryo tank. "From your womb a new generation of advanced human beings will be born. After all a little piece of you will be inside of all of them".

It was true; soon after placing Jill into a cryogenic sleep the T-Virus resurfaced within her body. Once it was fought off, very powerful antibodies were created inside of Jill. Wesker had taken these antibodies and used them to make Uroboros less poisonous for people. In all essence, Jill was going to give birth to a whole new generation of hellspawns.

Wesker couldn't help but smile. He knew that if Jill was awake she'd probably snap at him and vehemently resist him and his dark agenda though in reality she could do little to stop him. The superhuman let out a dark laugh. "Y'know Jill, I just love the irony in all of this," Wesker declared, his cat like eyes glistening. "You fought for your whole life trying to stop something like this from ever happening but now you are going to become part of it by giving birth to a new generation of darkness!"

Wesker turned away from Jill and clenched his fist. "I can clearly see it now; a world being torn apart by the fires of chaos, only to be reborn from the ashes with you and I ruling over it as god and goddess!" Wesker stated holding his arms out, looking as if he was reaching up to the heavens.

The superhuman turned back to the tank with his arms behind his back. He let out a sigh before speaking again. "If only more people could see all this the way I do…" Wesker said in an almost desperate tone. "The human race is impure and requires judgment but fools like our dear friend Christopher Redfield refuse to even open their eyes to see the truth, but then again you never opened your eyes to it either".

"Don't worry my dear, in due time I will cleanse your vision and then you could see the world as I see it," Wesker said quietly as he adjusted his sunglasses. "Then…you'll realize the error of your old ways and once you do you'll have no qualms about ruling alongside me as my goddess!"

"Albert!" a voice called out. Wesker cursed under his breath upon recognizing the voice.

"_What could that bitch possibly want!?"_ Wesker thought angrily. He turned around and prepared to leave but not before turning back to Jill's tank with a crack of a smile on his face. "Soon you and I will rise above the impure humans on this planet and then no one will stand in our way". With that Wesker exited the lab to go find Excella.

After Wesker left, Jill just floated helplessly in her tank, not able to do a single think to stop her already in progress fall from hero to monster. Maybe one day in the future, Jill will be able to break free from Wesker and redeem her status as a hero, but as of now she's trapped with no way of gaining redemption.

Only time will tell.

* * *

**AN: Okay this fic was pretty short, but I feel it came it out well. How did you guys like Wesker in this fic? This is the first time I've written for him outside of my ****Metal Gear Solid/Resident Evil crossovers, so I desperately want to know what you think. **

**This fic was inspired a lot by '**Waking Up' **by Supermodel Sandwich! This fic may also expand into a whole new story that stars Wesker and Jill in an AU to RE5. How ****does that sound? I have a description for it on my profile.**

**Please don't forget to leave a review!**


End file.
